When the Clock Strikes 12
by Ummm.Okay I got nuthin
Summary: It is a regular night in the Salvatore boarding house, where all the friends are gathered for a night of vivid story-telling. Yes, when Bonnie uses her witchy-powers, the story book literally comes to life and shows them the stories itself. But its all harmless fun until one night they actually become a part of it. Now they have to find out who or what has brought them here.
1. Prologue

'Ding…Ding…Ding…Ding…Ding…Ding…Ding…Ding…Ding…Ding…Ding…Ding.'

The echoes of the clock striking 12, passed through the huge corridors and the empty rooms of the Salvatore boarding house. Everybody was gathered around in the living room, looking at the clock and waiting. Waiting for the clock to strike 12.

It was a tradition, or more specifically their tradition. They did it every day, and this day was no different.

"It's time," Caroline announced out loud, turning around to face the bunch of people huddled close to the fireplace.

"Alright then, where is it?" Damon asked, impatiently looking around.

"It's over here," Jeremy said, suddenly appearing at the entrance of the living room. He was carrying a very large and heavy book, slowly, towards the centre of the living room.

Jeremy was holding one side of the book while Matt was holding the other side. And even with the both of them holding it, everyone could tell that they both required a lot of effort to carry it.

As they heaved and dragged the book to the centre of the table, Damon rolled his eyes and muttered, "Chop, chop you guys, we don't have all day!"

"Well at least you could have help them out a little bit," Elena suggested, "that way it could have taken a lot less time."

"Oh, I would have," Damon replied smirking at her, "but it was actually you who suggested that we all have a fair chance and I already had my chance this week." He shrugged at her.

Caroline muttered something like 'lazy ass' under her breath and Damon's smirk widened as he heard it.

Huffing and puffing Jeremy and Matt finally put that huge book in the centre of the circle. A circle where all the friends were sitting cross-legged and eyeing the book full of excitement.

"Hey Bonnie, hit it!" Caroline said as she put her head on Tyler's shoulder. Even Elena had pulled herself closer to Stefan, and Bonnie intertwined her fingers into Jeremy's. Then she turned and looked at the book with full concentration, closing her eyes.

"Do you think she's got her ju-ju on or is she just pretending," Sherry whispered, leaning in towards Damon. Damon snickered a little, just seconds before an expensive vase shattered against the wall just inches from Sherry's head.

"Hey!" Sherry and Damon said together, and the whole room burst out laughing, with a small, satisfied smile forming on Bonnie's lips.

"That was not funny Bonnie," Sherry exclaimed. What if that vase had hurt her? What if it had been just a few more inches closer to her? She surely would've gotten hurt then.

"Yeah Bonnie, not funny," Damon also exclaimed. He got up and swooped up the broken pieces of the expensive vase, putting them in the dustbin in one swift move. What if she'd not broken this vase? What if she'd broken his favourite statue instead? Well either way, he'd still have a lot of mess to clean up.

"Well, I thought that was hilarious," Stefan teased, and Elena giggled softly at his joke.

But as Damon came back to the circle and sat down again, Bonnie opened her eyes, looking at him irritatedly, "I told you to not break the circle while I worked on my spell."

"And I told you to not break any of my expensive antique furniture, so I guess that makes us even," Damon replied just as irritated with her as she was with him.

Bonnie closed her eyes again, whispering the spell under her breath. It was clearly audible to all the vampires in the room, every word, but the humans definitely couldn't hear her.

"Now hold hands all of you," Bonnie instructed, holding hands with Jeremy and Stefan. Everybody immediately held each other's hands, and chanted the spell that they did every day.

All the window of the house had been shut tightly and the curtains closed. But with a sudden burst of lightning, the windows opened and the curtains flew up because of the strong wind that blew inside.

Everybody looked at Bonnie with alarm and even Bonnie opened her eyes with concern and curiosity clearly showing on her face. This wasn't supposed to be happening, that spell was just supposed to open the book up to the page that they had read last.

The wind around them grew stronger and stronger, and the pages of the book suddenly started flipping. The wind grew and grew until it turned into a tornado.

The impact of the tornado was huge. The walls of the boarding house came crashing down on them, with all of Damon's poor furniture and antiques being shattered to pieces. The Salvatore boarding house was crumbling down in front of them and there was nothing that anybody could do to stop it. Not even Bonnie.

"Bonnie, what is happening?" Elena shouted at Bonnie over all the noise and chaos.

"Make it stop!" Caroline shrieked as a huge chunk of the roof fell just a few inches away from her.

"Yeah Bonnie, what are you doing?" Damon asked glaring at her, and Bonnie returned his glare.

"I don't know," Bonnie admitted, "I'm not doing this. That spell that I had been doing was broken the moment Damon got out of the circle. I hadn't even begun chanting the spell again."

"Then who is doing this," Jeremy asked her. Bonnie shrugged, how was she supposed to know?

But she did know that whoever was doing this had to be a lot more powerful than her. This wasn't possible though because Grams had told her that the Bennett witches were the most powerful witches that existed.

Suddenly a black mist seemed to leak out of the tornado, becoming darker and darker until nobody could see each other anymore, or even see themselves.

And the last thing that they saw before the tornado sucked them all inside, was the name of the book that they were about to read.

The Book of Fairy Tales.


	2. Chapter 1

"Mirror, mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all?" she asked.

Her royal cloak flew behind her as she walked up the tiny steps leading to the mirror and took a few minutes to observe herself. She clearly looked the fairest of them all. But when she looked into the mirror it wasn't her own image that she saw.

"Argh!" she screamed with anger and turned the table nearest to her, upside down.

"Why?" she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Why!" she shouted out at the empty room and was answered back with a deadly silence.

"Tell me why?!" she suddenly screamed lashing out again and throwing one of the pictures at the wall next to the mirror.

As if hearing her call out his name, the mirror on the wall came alive, "What is it that you seek, Your Majesty?"

"Her!" she pointed to the figure in the mirror, all her anger and hatred seething out into that one little word. Oh if only looks could kill, that girl would already be dead. What did she, a common girl, have that the Queen didn't? Was it the hair as black as a raven, the skin as white as snow, her lips as red as blood, because the Queen herself had it all.

"Then her it shall be," the mirror replied.

* * *

Bonnie was the first one to wake up and she felt herself sleeping on something soft and comfortable-a bed. She quickly sat up, surprised, and looked around. Where was she?

She looked around and tried to make sense of the scene around her. She seemed to be in a small house-alone. But it looked like a mess, as if there had just been an earthquake over here. The only thing left intact, undamaged and unhurt, was the bed….and her.

Just then she saw a pile of utensils shake a little and looked at it, alert. The pile shook again, harder this time, and Bonnie stepped back a little, eyeing the pile warily. Suddenly she saw something scamper out of the pile and jump straight towards her.

She felt a scream forming in her throat, but it stopped midway when she heard a bark. 'A dog?' she thought as she looked down at a cute black puppy and it seemed a little familiar to her somehow.

"Come here you little cutie pie," she said, picking him up and cuddling him. But a sudden sharp knock on the door made her stop and keep the little puppy down on the floor.

When she opened the door she was blinded by the bright light and immediately covered her eyes. As she started to look around, eyes slowly adjusting, she was greeted by a strange site.

"Hello," a woman wearing a beautiful white dress said to her.

"Hey," Bonnie replied, stepping outside to the familiar looking woman. She noticed the small crowd that had gathered around them and wondered what had happened here. But just as she stepped outside, the woman pointed to the feet that were sticking out from under her house and she realised what she had done.

"Did I…?" Bonnie gasped, looking at the red heels the legs had on them, "Is she dead?"

The women nodded her head with a sad smile and Bonnie felt her face pale a little. Somehow though she just couldn't take her eyes off of those pretty red shoes and she couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity that came with it.

"Don't worry about it," the woman assured Bonnie with a big smile on her face, "You did us all a favour. That woman who you killed by accident was the Wicked Witch of the East."

Bonnie's eyes suddenly widened and she felt the pieces of the puzzle click in her brain. She hadn't thought about how she'd turned up over here, since she was used to going to weird places in her dreams. But she remembered the tornado that had sucked her and all her friends into it and the high amount of power that she had felt back in the Salvatore mansion before.

She had guessed before that the witch who had done the spell must have had to be a lot more powerful than her, and she must have conjured a tornado to suck her and all her friends into some kind of fantasy world. She wondered where all her friends were though, but she didn't think about it much because she had bigger concerns.

If that black dog back there was Toto, and this witch who she'd accidentally killed was the Wicked Witch of the East then that meant that she was Dorothy.

She immediately put two and two together, "So that makes you the Good Witch of the North," she said to the kind looking lady wearing the white dress.


	3. Chapter 2

Damon was surprised when he woke up in a lush, green meadow and noticed that when he tried to sit up his movements came out a little stiff and robotic. He was a vampire for god's sake. All his movements were supposed to be smooth, silent and graceful, and he wasn't supposed to be making squeaky noises like a machine that had never been oiled before.

"That stupid witch," he murmured under his breath, thinking about Bonnie, as he stood up and glanced down at himself. He almost had a mini heart attack when he did. He wasn't wearing his normal, all-black clothes that he usually wore. He was wearing some stupid tinfoil costume that he was sure made him look almost as stupid as Stefan.

"Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed as headed over to the only normal road in this whole meadow. But he couldn't for the life of him figure out why it was painted yellow. Were the people here partially blind or something?

Damon just shrugged and decided to walk along the path to see where it led. He looked up ahead to see if he could get any idea of where it ended up and when he narrowed his eyes he could see something that looked like a castle in a distance. He shrugged again. Damon had been in weirder situations before and he had learned to not bombard his brain with questions, but instead trust his instincts.

So he did just that as walked along the road, deciding not to use his vampire powers unless he absolutely needed to. He didn't know where he was and it could turn out to be dangerous if someone saw him use his powers.

_As Damon thought these thoughts, he didn't notice the shadow that was looking at him through the trees and smiling as it realised that its plan was set in motion._

* * *

Caroline winced as she woke up with a start. What the hell was she doing standing up in the middle of nowhere in this unbearable heat? And why the hell were there crows circling around her head? She even saw a few of them fly down low as if heading towards her and a few of them even pecked her on her head.

"Guess I'll be having a crow's blood instead of the usual bunny's blood today," Caroline said out loud, making sure the crows could hear her. That seemed to do the trick because the crows seemed to keep their distance from her and as she saw so many of them flying in the sky, she realised that they reminded her of Damon.

"Well, they both have one thing in common-they're both a pain in the ass," Caroline muttered as she started to brush the dirt off of her clothes, but the material and the texture just seemed wrong somehow. When she looked down at herself, she got the shock of her life.

She was wearing what looked like some cheap outfit made of hay or something and as she touched her hair, she almost let out a scream of terror. Her hair was sticking out all over the place and it wasn't soft and silky like it was supposed to be. It was rough and felt like it hadn't been shampooed for a week.

Caroline spent the next few minutes smoothing her hair down and putting her fingers through her messy hair to make sure that none of them were sticking out in a weird angle anymore. She breathed a relieved sigh as she looked around and noticed a yellow brick road nearby.

"Finally," Caroline said out loud, "a road." She didn't care whether it was yellow or red or pink even, she was just happy that her heels wouldn't break because of walking in the meadows for too long.

_The same shadow that had been observing Damon earlier, now watched Caroline making her way to the yellow brick road that led to the castle straight ahead. It smiled its most evil smile that would've made even Damon shiver, because it knew that Caroline and Damon would never reach their destination…and neither would anyone else. It would make sure of it._

* * *

Stefan groaned as his eyes fluttered opened and he was greeted by the sight of the clear blue sky. He stood up in one fluid motion and looked around alert, ready for some action. So he was quite surprised when he looked around and realised that he had been sleeping in the meadows.

He tried to think of the last thing he remembered and it was the tornado that had somehow consumed them all. Suddenly his heart fluttered in panic when he thought about how he had woken up in the middle of nowhere with no memories in the past. It had been those times when he'd been in his 'ripper mode' as Damon put it and he really hoped that that wasn't what had happened here.

He couldn't see any bodies nearby and he didn't feel that intense hunger inside of him that would rip him apart, nor was he drenched in blood and he definitely couldn't smell any. And that was when he noticed it. He didn't register it at first, but when he did, he almost jumped up in shock.

Stefan had a tail! It wasn't a real tail, it was attached to the rest of the crappy costume that he was wearing, but it was still a tail. So for the first time since he had woken up, Stefan actually felt grateful that he was alone because he knew that Damon would have never let him hear the end of it if he saw Stefan wearing-was it a lion's?-costume.

_The shadow lurked behind Stefan, too. Observing and trying to blend into the background for the third time now. It didn't know who these people were, but it knew that they were a part of the plan. It also knew that it's work wasn't over yet. It had to go check on all the rest of the people who had already woken up or were waking up now. _

_Because the Queen's wish was it's command._


	4. Chapter 3

She paced the room, hurling all that came in her way or threatened to stop her from doing what she was doing. She finally walked over to the table, not being able to wait any longer, and held her crystal ball in her hands. It shone with a bright blue light and she suddenly saw creature looking at her, its eyes focused on her.

"What did you see?" she questioned, raising her voice a notch. She smiled when she noticed that the creature was shaking under her powerful gaze.

"Your Majesty," it bowed down in front of her, and she gave it a quick nod, indicating for it to continue speaking, "They are now headed towards the castle."

"But they won't be it reaching it," she said, cackling with evil laughter, "I will make sure of it."

* * *

"Hey asshole!" Damon heard a familiar voice call out to him from a distance and he turned around to see who it was. It was Caroline of course.

"Oh hey, Blondie," Damon smirked at the way she looked-she was a mess, "you look like you need a little massage."

Caroline rolled her eyes at Damon's flirty remark and asked, "Why aren't you wearing your normal emo clothes?"

"Well I could ask you the same thing," Damon replied, "Are those Barbie doll clothes not your size anymore?"

Caroline took Damon down in a flash and the next thing he knew, he was lying on the yellow-coloured brick road and Caroline was flashing her fangs at him. But just as quickly, Damon stood up and gave her a serious look.

"As much as I'd like to make out with you in the middle of nowhere," Damon paused to enjoy the expressions that's ran across Caroline's face, the most common expression boing the disgust on her face, before he continued, "we should probably check that castle out."

Caroline looked in the direction that Damon was pointing to and saw a huge castle in the backdrop of the beautiful scenery. So as much as she hated Damon, she had to admit that he had a point and maybe they could find the rest of their friends over there or at least the answers to what they were doing over here.

"Hey Damon, Caroline is that you two over there," Caroline let out a breath of relief as she heard Stefan's voice in a distance and Damon snickered behind her.

"Nice costume," Damon commented just as Stefan reached them both and Caroline turned around to face him.

"Are you….is that a lion's costume?" Caroline asked, shocked.

"I know right," Damon said with an amused look on his face, "his costume's even worse than yours."

"And what are you supposed to be?" Stefan asked Damon, "The Tinfoil Man."

Damon just rolled his eyes and ignored Caroline's death glare as he said, "I guess I know where we are."

At Caroline's and Stefan's questioning looks he pointed to Stefan, then to Caroline and then to himself as he answered the question, "The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. We're in Narnia!"

* * *

Bonnie walked along the yellow brick road that the Good Witch, Glinda, had told her to follow. She knew the story of the Wizard of Oz and now all she had to do was find her friends and go along this brick road.

"Woof, woof," she heard Toto bark as if saying 'take me with you.' She fondly grabbed him and cuddled him in her arms while she walked along the smooth road. The little cute, black dog made her feel safe and calm. As she walked further and further along the path, she swore she could hear voices and familiar ones too!

She quickly let Toto back down on the ground, running towards those voices. She had never ever thought that she would actually feel relieved to see Damon's face and she suddenly halted, looking at the scene in front of her.

Damon was wearing tinfoil and was laughing his head off, while Caroline was wearing clothes made of straw and trying to catch Damon. Of course she couldn't, not even with her vampire speed. Every time it looked like she had him, but he slipped from her grasp and did a little victory dance.

Stefan on the other hand, seemed to be trying to break up the fight and get them to calm down enough to concentrate on what he was saying. Bonnie let a smile spread across face when she saw Stefan's tail swinging behind him.

But what made Bonnie laugh was the state of Caroline's hair. Her hair seemed to be sticking out in all directions and Bonnie swore that if Caroline just outstretched her arms a little bit, then she'd look exactly like a scarecrow.

That thought made Bonnie halt for a second, as it all sank in and started to make sense. Damon was supposed to be the Tin Man, who thought that he didn't have a heart. Caroline was supposed to be the Scarecrow who thought that she didn't have a brain and Stefan was supposed to be the Lion who was always scared. It made perfect sense!

Bonnie decided to watch the scene for a few more minutes before she finally went over and decided to help Stefan.


	5. Chapter 4

I woke up in a dark, confined space with a dull pounding in my head. For the first few seconds, I thought that I was in the old cellar in the basement of the Salvatore Boarding house. But then I remembered the tornado and the boarding house breaking down right in front of my eyes and mainly that creepy black mist that had leaked out of it.

As I heard the click-clacking of heels grow louder and louder, I realised that whoever had trapped me here was coming closer and closer to me. I quickly checked my pockets to see if the stake was still tucked into the back of my jeans and the wolf's bane was safely kept in my pocket-it wasn't. Whoever had kidnapped me had made damn sure to empty my pockets in advance.

I looked up as the sound suddenly stopped and a shadow fell over me. The figure was wearing a cloak that camouflaged her very well in the darkness. I could only see the figure's beautiful blue eyes that looked as clear as the sky and her black hair that was darker than any shade of black that I had ever seen.

Then her face twisted into a cruel, evil expression and I saw the last hint of warmth leave her eyes to let the coldness take over.

I squirmed uncomfortably in the small prison cell, feeling naked without any of my usual weapons to back me up. Now I just felt like a normal human. But thankfully I had my vervain wristwatch still tied around my hand, so I knew that I hadn't been compelled.

"Who are you?" I asked the figure and heard her manic laughter in response.

"I'm the Evil Queen," she responded, "who rules the Land of Fairy Tales."

I looked at the woman standing in front of me and tried to match her with all the evil characters in the stories that I had read. There had only been one queen so beautiful and equally cruel.

"Snow White," I suddenly said and those blue eyes turned to look at me with shock as I continued, "You're her evil stepmother."

I saw a hint of relief spread across her features, "Well you got that right," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

Now if somebody would have said this to me a few years ago, I wouldn't have even considered listening to them, but after everything that I had been through, this was almost too easy to believe. That didn't, however, mean that I wasn't surprised. Putting the pieces of the puzzle together, I roughly made out that her magic was what had pulled all of us into this fairy tale book but why and how were the two main questions that I needed to find the answers to.

"Why have you brought me here?" I decided that asking her the questions would be the easiest way.

"You mean from your world to ours?" she laughed a deep, dark laugh. "Don't worry, your friends are out here too."

I looked up at her and then looked around. Were my friends locked up in these cells too? "Where are they?"

"Oh no, I have not held them captive like you," the Queen laughed. "They are out there, playing the vicious game that I have planned for them," she pointed outside the window.

"Then why have you kept me here?" I asked, afraid to hear her answer, "What are you planning to do with me?" _Why me!_

"Don't worry," the Queen said, "I have just kept you with me for some leverage and to threaten the rest of the players playing my game. Once you cease to be of use to me, I will then decide whether to kill you or send you back to your own world."

_Oh great, _I thought to myself, _so now I'm going to be the weak, defenceless girl. _I shook my head, _and just when I thought that things couldn't get any worse._

"But why me?" I asked, curiously. She could have taken a better leverage to threaten everyone with, she could have taken Elena. That would've had everyone doing exactly what she wanted them to do. Hell they would've even jumped straight into a fire if it meant that Elena would be safe and unhurt, I thought bitterly.

"Because you are not a part of that game," she said, "you never have been."

"And what is this game that all my friends are playing?" I asked.

The Queen smiled sinisterly and walked away without another word. I couldn't help but stick my tongue out at her back as she disappeared through the thick metal door.

"Ugh, what a bitch," a familiar voice said to me. I squinted my eyes in the darkness and saw a slight silhouette of the figure talking to me.

"Yeah," I nodded my head in agreement, "She kind of reminds me of you," I added with a slight grin.

"Well, that is no way for a damsel in distress to talk to her saviour," I could hear the smirk in the figure's voice.

"I am not a damsel in distress," I said gritting my teeth, "but I do sort of need help with these chains," I admitted, holding up the chains that were cuffed to my hands and legs.

The figure immediately got to work, ripping away the prison door before freeing me from the cuffs and chains.

"Thanks," I said, giving the figure a quick hug before retrieving my weapons. The Queen had kept them on the table outside.

"Wow, somebody really needs to teach this evil step mommy how to be evil," the figure said looking around.

"Is there some sort of a guide for that or would you like to stay here and teach her?" I asked sarcastically.

The figure sighed, "Just shut your mouth before I change my mind about saving you and decide to put you back into 'captivity'."

"I hate you," I mumbled as we walked over to the only door in this smelly room, "Gosh someone also needs to teach this woman how to keep her house clean."

So we opened the door, not knowing where it would lead us, but hoping that it would lead us away from the Queen's Palace and not deeper into it.


	6. Chapter 5

Jeremy nudged Tyler as they came across a huge house right in the middle of nowhere.

"Hey man look at this," Jeremy said pointing to the house and chuckled, "Is this creepy or what?"

Tyler shrugged as his eyes fell on the legs popping out from underneath the house, "Hey check that out." He had an amused smile on his face as he went closer to the house.

"Dude what are you doing?" Jeremy asked him, quickly looking around.

"Hey do you think this dead woman will mind much if I take her shoes?" Tyler asked as he slipped the ruby red high heels off of her feet.

"What the-" Jeremy started to say just as a bunch of dwarves gathered around them and lifted them both up, carrying them on their shoulders.

"Hey, get off me," Tyler said as he struggled, angrily.

"Why the hell do you want those heels?" Jeremy asked him, confused, "Last I checked, you still loved football over beauty pageants."

"I thought that these would be a nice gift for Caroline," Tyler shrugged, "I know that she likes these kind of things."

Just then, the dwarves set them down in front of a dangerously strong fire. Jeremy and Tyler exchanged a look, both thinking that they were going be barbequed nice and crispy in this fire.

"So, you wanna run before they roast us like marshmallows?" Tyler whispered to Jeremy, who nodded his head slightly and as they both turned around to go run.

"Not so fast!" A voice said from deep inside the woods and out came the creature, who had spoken to the Queen just a few minutes earlier.

"Look man, we're sorry for taking your heels," Jeremy said, putting his hands up in a peaceful gesture.

"Yeah, here you go," Tyler quickly dropped the heels in front of the creature, "We don't want any trouble, man."

The creature's lips stretched out to show its teeth in a wide smile that made the vampire hunter and the hybrid shudder. The creature tilted its head, curiously, taking genuine interest in these peculiar humans.

"I do not want these," it said pointing to the shoes, "I want you."

As it pointed at them both, Jeremy and Tyler swallowed the lump in their throats.

"The Queen wishes to sacrifice you," the creature grinned satisfactorily at their horrified expressions. Yes, the Queen would be very happy indeed.

What the creature hadn't expected though was for both these humans to fight back. They were both strong enough to wipe out the army of seven-well trained dwarves in under 60 seconds and the creature felt slightly nervous when it was the only one left standing against them.

It quickly escaped, disappearing through the dense forest behind it, leaving both Tyler and Jeremy with a smug smile on their faces. Quickly retrieving the shoes he planned to give Caroline, Tyler caught up with Jeremy as they both headed towards the yellow coloured path some distance away from them.

* * *

"Hey Caroline," Caroline heard a familiar voice call out to her and felt her heart flutter, "I got you something."

"Tyler!" Caroline exclaimed as she ran towards him and even with her running towards him in super speed, Tyler caught her pretty easily and wrapped her into a tight hug. "Oh my gosh! Are these cute red heels for me?"

"Yeah, I got them for you," Tyler said proudly just as Caroline kissed him.

"Oh sure," Jeremy shrugged, teasingly, "He stole them off of a dead witch."

"Ew," Caroline said, whacking Tyler with one of the heels, "But they are really cute."

"Ow," Tyler rubbed the back of his head and glared at Jeremy, "Thanks for telling her that," he muttered sarcastically.

"Anytime bro," Jeremy replied with a grin.

"Well I'm sorry for interrupting your lovely romantic little get together or whatever, but I'm not letting Blondie here wear those heels just so that she can break them. In fact I'm not letting her go anywhere near our ticket back home," Damon said, snatching the heels and holding them tightly against his chest.

"First off all, Damon, I'm not going to break those damn heels and second of all, what do you mean by 'our ticket back home'?" Caroline asked, not taking her eyes off of her heels. Those gorgeous heels were hers and she was going to get them back from him one way or another so distraction seemed to be the best way to go for now.

But Damon seemed to know exactly what she was thinking which was why he put a lot of distance between himself and Caroline and not so much of it between himself and those red heels before he replied.

"Didn't you hear a word of what Judge-y over here said just now? She's Dorothy, you're a brainless and scary looking scarecrow, Stefan's a scaredy-cat and I'm a heartless but good-looking machine," Damon explained. He looked over his shoulder at a tired looking Stefan and Bonnie for approval and they nodded their heads weakly.

Just then, Jeremy walked over to Bonnie and hugged her, asking her if she was alright-yes she was fine, thanks for asking and she had missed him too-before launching into the story of what had happened to him and Tyler after the storm and listening quietly as Bonnie did the same. But they didn't notice the creature following them and keeping a very careful eye on the lot.


	7. Chapter 6

Matt opened his eyes when he felt someone shaking him and whispering 'wake up'. The voice sounded familiar and when he opened his eyes, he found a familiar face gazing up at him.

"Elena," he mumbled hoarsely, blinking a few times to make sure that he wasn't just dreaming.

He was slightly surprised when he saw her rolling her eyes and tossing her hair back, "Oh come on do I look that bad?"

"You're not Elena?" he asked confused.

"No. Now could you wake up from that fantasy dream that you seemed to be having," she said harshly, getting up and turning her back to him.

Matt immediately sat up and said, "Katherine."

He saw her lips widening as she said, "Now you guessed right," and turned around to face him.

Matt groaned when realisation hit him and another familiar voice suddenly said, "Hurry up you two, we don't have enough time."

"Sherry?" He noticed Katherine move to the side so that he could see her, "Where are we?"

"In the Evil Queen's palace," Sherry replied, "but we have to hurry and get out of here before she comes back."

"Yeah a messy and ugly palace," Katherine murmured, "This woman has no sense of fashion."

"You mean that creepy woman who kept coming here to check on me," Matt continued to ignore Katherine, "That's an Evil Queen?"

"Look I don't have time explain everything to you but that creepy woman that you're talking about is Snow White's Stepmom and we're stuck in the Land of Fairy tales," Sherry told him.

"Well…" Matt shrugged, "I guess it makes sense since we were reading that book when that whole tornado destruction thing happened."

It didn't bother him as much as it should have. Weirder things had happened to him than this.

"What are you doing here though," he asked as he stood up, wiping the dirt off his clothes.

"The Evil Queen had trapped me in here too," Sherry told him, "until Katherine came to save me."

"Oh yes, the damsel in distress," Katherine snickered.

"Shut up," Sherry replied as Matt walked out of the tiny prison cell. They all went to the only door which was at the end of the corridor and Katherine kicked it open.

Just as they all stepped out into the light…

"Ah, well I see that you have explored the place quite well," the Queen's voice surprised them all.

"Look woman," Katherine said stepping forward, "you have no idea who I am so I suggest you let us go or that face of yours will become just as ugly as this palace that you live in."

"Is that a challenge?" An ever so small smile made its way up the Queen's lips and an expression of amusement shown in her eyes.

Katherine looked like she'd had enough as she suddenly let the veins under her eyes pop out and let her fangs show as she speeded up to the Queen. But the Queen was prepared and Matt and Sherry heard a loud sound and a crashing noise just as Katherine was thrown into the next room.

"Katherine!" Sherry called out as she rushed towards her friend and even Matt looked concerned.

But Katherine was crouched down in front of the door in a threatening manner, ready to leap onto the Queen to take her down.

"Katherine, don't," Sherry warned, "That woman is a witch and way more powerful than us. She is even more powerful than Bonnie."

With that Katherine stood up, her face back to normal and her expressions aggressive as they walked back into the room where the Queen was still standing.

"Well since all three of you want to get out of here so badly, I will send you all to participate in this game with your friends," the Queen said and just like that, they felt the ground beneath them slipping away from their feet and the palace disappearing from their view.


	8. Chapter 7

"Wait a sec," Tyler interrupted in the middle of the story, "so you're telling me that this Queen I keep hearing about is actually Snow White's stepmother."

"Well, yeah," Sherry looked around at Matt and Katherine who also nodded their heads along with her.

"But why would she want to sacrifice us if she wanted us all to play this game? It doesn't make any sense," Jeremy said.

"Maybe she wants to…..I don't know! I just want my heels back," Caroline exploded.

"You're not getting them anytime soon so you might as well start using that brain…..oh wait, I forgot, you don't have one," Damon responded with his signature smirk and gracefully avoided Caroline's attempt at grabbing him.

"Alright, would you guys stop already?" Bonnie growled at both Caroline and Damon. She'd had enough of them both!

"Aaaah!" Caroline shrieked as her head felt like it was on fire, "Bonnie stop."

"Only if you guys stop messing around and start thinking of a way to get us out of here," Bonnie responded, stopping her witch power that she'd been using on both Caroline and Damon.

"Fine we will," Caroline grumbled at her as she folded her arms and pouted.

"Well since there's nothing back there and we have to stay on this yellow brick road, I'm guessing forward is the only way to go for now," Sherry said.

"Yeah," Matt agreed, "let's just hope that we find Elena along the way."

"Maybe that witch has her trapped in there," Katherine mumbled.

"What witch?" Stefan asked.

"The Wicked witch of the West," Katherine replied.

"Then we have to get to Elena fast," Stefan all but growled.

Just then, the sky darkened and everybody looked upwards as a bunch of flying ferocious looking beast appeared in the sky all of a sudden.

"What the…" Tyler started to say as the beast started picking everyone up one by one.

They all tried to thrash and struggle and these beasts whoever they were, were obviously no match for a bunch of vampires, a werewolf hybrid, a hunter and a witch.

Everybody happened to notice that Stefan and Damon weren't struggling at all, and soon Bonnie stopped too then Caroline then Jeremy then Tyler and the creatures already had Sherry and Matt, but Katherine didn't stop fighting. As the flying beasts caught the rest of the group, "What are you guys doing?" Katherine asked while wrestling with a particularly nasty flying creature.

"Don't fight it Katherine, just let it take you," Stefan told her.

She turned to stare at him, "Why?"

"Because it's the easiest way to reach that damn castle," Damon explained with a roll of his eyes, "I thought you said that you were the smarter doppelganger."

"I am," Kat muttered as she let the creatures take her with them.

They all looked below them as they let those creatures drag them towards the castle. The yellow brick road seemed to get narrower and contained more twists and turns as they flew ahead.

They saw empty green lush fields of grass but not too far away from it, spotted a deep and dark forest.

"That looks like The Enchanted Forest," Caroline said with a slight yawn. She didn't know why but she felt really sleepy.

"Hey Care you alright?" Bonnie asked, noticing that her best friend looked a little pale.

"Yeeeaahhh," Caroline mumbled, her eyes drooping as the winged creature that was carrying her suddenly swooped down to the castle. All the rest of her friends were surprised when the creatures carrying them kept on flying ahead.

"Hey…hey! What are you guys doing? Aren't they supposed to be leading us into that castle too? Caroline? Care!" Tyler called out, screaming at the top of his lungs, twisting and squirming in the creatures hold.

"Tyler, stop…stop! Unless you want this creature to drop you," Bonnie said and Tyler warily looked up at the creature that was carrying him. It sure looked like it wanted to drop him.

As the passed the castle they all could hear what sounded like the soft snores of a dragon and they all caught a glimpse of its scaly fur.

"Well I guess she's sleeping beauty," Katherine snorted.

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" Tyler looked at her confused.

"Yeah I guess it makes sense," Jeremy spoke up, "Imean look at those." He was pointing to the ever so vicious enchanted forest in the front side of the castle that seemed to be worse than the back.

The only way anybody could go was the front since the back of the castle had a huge wall surrounding it with what seemed to be high voltage wires.

"Don't worry Ty. We'll get her," Matt said with a small smile because he was just as desperate to get her back as Tyler was.


	9. Chapter 8

"Caroline, love, don't worry I'll get you," Klaus said it out loud, as if his voice could actually reach that huge castle and Caroline could hear him. But Klaus had already decided that he would do anything to save Caroline, even if it meant getting through this so called Enchanted Forest to do it!

He didn't know how he had gotten here or what 'here' even was, but he had been following the gang for a while now and had made out that he was in some kind of land of fairy tales. So if Caroline was Sleeping Beauty, which Klaus had to admit was a perfect fit for her, then all he had to do to save her was give her a kiss.

Taking a deep breath, Klaus got ready to save his one true love.

* * *

Tyler was on the other side of that castle. The creature had dropped him off there and Tyler was thankful for it too. Now all he had to do was get through that front door, get Caroline and get out of here. What Tyler didn't know though was that it wasn't going to be so simple. As soon as Tyler opened the door to the castle, he came face to face with a fire breathing dragon.

"Oh crap," Tyler breathed, diving to the side just as a huge ball of fire burst out of the dragon's snout. He was immediately on his feet the next second and was ready to rip this giant apart.

The castle shook because of the loud roar that rumbled throughout its structure with the dragon being the main cause of it. As Tyler was thinking of a way to kill the dragon while simultaneously defending himself from its blows, he spotted a silver sword stuck in the floor at the corner of the room.

Now to reach the sword, he'd have to get past the dragon and try pulling the sword out. To do that, he'd need two things, one of which he knew that he had. The first would be a distraction that would keep the dragon distracted for long enough so that Tyler could manage to reach the sword and the second would be a whole lot of upper body strength to pull the sword out.

'Distraction. DISTRACTION.' Tyler kept repeated the word in his mind, scanning his surroundings while hiding himself from the dragon successfully behind a bunch of wooden crates.

It was enormous with purple scales that glinted and reflected the light from the sun. Its tail whipped from one side to another, breaking and shattering everything that it came in contact with and Tyler could only hope that it came nowhere near the crates. He could hear every heavy breath that the creature took and his own ragged breaths along with it. The massive bulk went from one place to another, letting out a loud roar as if challenging the puny hybrid to show himself.

That was when Tyler finally got the chance to sprint towards the sword. The dragon had its back to him and by the time it turned around to face him, he already had the sword in his hand and was ready to fight the dragon.

* * *

Klaus risked a smile as he saw the last remains of the Enchanted Forest disappear right before his eyes and now the only thing separating him from Caroline and the castle was a huge wall. He didn't even have to move more than a couple of muscles to reach out and punch the wall, and just a couple more to watch it crumble right in front of him.

Walking right past it, he ripped the door off of its hinges and ran up the stairs leading to Caroline's room. He would've gone straight into the room if only he hadn't heard Tyler's voice first.

Tyler. Just the name made him want to destroy everything he laid his eyes on, but he had promised Caroline that he would be civil towards Tyler and he was going to stand by that promise.

He walked inside to see Tyler kissing a sleeping Caroline and every ounce of him wanted to pounce on Tyler and rip him to bits but he managed to control himself.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get here?" Tyler questioned when he laid eyes on him and Klaus noticed that Caroline hadn't even stirred after Tyler had pulled away. So it looked like the kiss hadn't worked.

"Well, I think the question you should be asking yourself is why isn't Caroline waking up? Looks like you aren't her true love after all," Klaus snickered, feeling even better to see Tyler getting angrier.

"Maybe the spell doesn't work that way! Maybe…." Tyler trailed off, not knowing any other explanation.

"Maybe you should let me try it," Klaus said with a wink and pushed Tyler to the side. Taking a deep breathe, he looked at Caroline who looked more beautiful than sleeping beauty herself.

He stepped towards her bed and whispered the words ever so softly, "I love you Caroline my love," and then dipped down, softly holding her head before fully kissing her on the lips.


	10. Chapter 9

Elena woke up in an empty room, on the floor. She looked like she had fallen asleep over there and she began to wonder what she was doing over there.

"Stefan? Damon!" She called out to the two people she cared about the most and waited. She strained her ears to hear the sounds or their replies and upon getting none, wondered where they were.

Her head turned to the door as she suddenly hear a pair of footsteps coming her way. As soon as the door opened, she gasped, repulsed by the vile creatures standing in front of her. Stepping back slowly, she looked around, wondering for a way out.

The creatures, however, seemed unaffected but her behaviour and bowed down before her, "Madame."

"Why…what are you doing?" Elena looked at them, confused by their actions.

"We are bowing down before you, the Wicked Witch of the West," they informed her.

"The Wicked…" she almost laughed but the memory of the storm and the book stopped the sound in her neck. Oh, no. She couldn't possibly have been sucked into that book, could she have?

Since she had known that Stefan was a vampire, though, she had accepted that anything thing was possible, no matter how impossible it seemed. So she accepted their explanation, and her own, and gracefully bowed down before them. "What are you here to tell me about?"

"We have captured them," the creatures told her and now Elena was confused. "Captured whom?"

"The intruders," they answered and when Elena didn't reply, they asked, "May we bring them in?"

She nodded her head and decided that since she was going to play her part, she might as well go all out. "Bring them inside," Elena held her head high and proud, her voice echoing through the silent room.

The creatures simply nodded their heads and walked out of the room, just to come in accompanied with familiar faces. She hid her gasp when she recognised who the intruders were. They were her own friends, all of them except for Caroline and Tyler. Those two didn't seem to be with the rest of the group.

Her friends were just as surprised to see that Elena was who these creatures had been calling the Wicked Witch of the West. Most of their eyes considerably widened, but a few seemd to find humour in it.

"Well, if the shoe fits…," Katherine said, and Sherry tried to hide her smile, she really did. The rest of them snickered and Elena raised her eyebrows at them.

"Those creatures outside, consider me a powerful witch, "Elena started to tell them, "You know that I can just call them inside and tell them to kill you right now don't you?"

The laughter quickly died out and the smiles on their faces were replaced by frowns. The group of intruders wondered if the beauty girl standing in front of them really was Elena.

But Elena couldn't continue to stay serious as she took in their horrendous expressions and immediately broke character, bursting into fits of laughter. She saw everybody relaxing, now knowing that she was indeed Elena. "I can't believe how easy it is to fool you guys!"

"You really did have us worried there for a second," Jeremy admitted as he hugged her followed by Stefan who kissed her while Damon politely waited his turn and then came all of her friends. Even Katherine mentioned how glad she was that they'd finally found Elena, it meant that they could all get out of this horrible place.

"What about Caroline and Tyler?" Elena asked them all, "Where are they? Are they here? Did you find them?"

She noticed the glances being passed from one person to another and knew that the answer that she was going to get wouldn't be good.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Damon finally responded.

"I just found out that we got pulled into the book that we read every day and that I am the Wicked Witch of the West. Humour me," Elena stated.

"Alright," Damon looked over at Stefan who nodded his head to tell Damon to continue. He looked back at Elena and shrugged, "Just don't say I didn't warn ya."


	11. Chapter 10

As soon as the creatures had walked away from the scene, one of them turned to the other immediately saying, "Did you see that?"

"See what?" The other one looked at him in confusion.

"Those two women looked the same," the first creature replied, "which one should we present to the Queen?"

"We shall ask her," the second creature said after considering what the first one had said. It, too, had noticed the similarity in the appearance of both the ladies. "She might want both of them."

The creatures walked up the unending, twisting stairs of the tower until they reached the top. They walked through the dark corridor which led to a single shabby room. Inside that room was a transparent curtain.

One of the creatures closed the door to the room as soon as they had entered while the other one kneeled in front of the curtain.

"What is it?" The Queen asked, her face appearing on the large curtain. "I have more important things to attend to so this better be an emergency!"

"It is, your Majesty," one of the creatures responded with his head still bowed.

"Well then speak," the Queen spoke louder, clearly irritated, and the creatures grew afraid. Not wanting to get punished by her, they told her the reason for which she had been summoned.

* * *

"So how are we going to get out of here?" Elena asked, still trying to process everything that her friends had told her. The creatures who had thought that she was the Wicked Witch had not returned yet and Elena was determined to escape before they did.

She saw all her friends looking at each other quietly. "Don't worry," Stefan said rubbing her shoulder soothingly, "I'll get us out of here."

"Oh yeah," Damon sarcastically nodded his head along, "Let's hope that Prince Charming here saves the day. Now I don't know about you guys, but I say that we should try that exit." Damon pointed his thumb towards the window.

Unsure gazes passed throughout the group, until Katherine stepped forward. "Look you guys can go ahead and stay over here if you want but I'm getting out of here before Thing 1 and Thing 2 come back over here." She speeded out of the place and had disappeared before anybody had even gotten a chance to process her words.

"We can't jump from that window," Matt said, "It's too high." Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy and Sherry had to agree with him.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing that I'm here," A voice spoke up, appearing in the room all of a sudden.

"Rebekah?" Matt looked over at her surprised, "What are you doing over here? How did you even get here?"

"I don't know," Rebekah admitted, "but my brothers are over here too."

"Wait, Klaus and Elijah are here with you?" Jeremey asked looking surprised.

"They aren't exactly with me. I don't know where they are," Rebekah replied, "That's why I need your help."

"What makes you think that we're going to help you with anything?" Bonnie asked in an almost menacing tone.

"Bonnie, I think you should save that hatred for later," Sherry said, putting her hand on Bonnie's shoulder, "First let's figure out how to get out of here."

"The same way you came inside," Rebekah answered, "I took care of the creatures guarding this castle."

"Huh," Damon grinned, walking over to Rebekah, "Guess there is some use of having you here after all."

"I do find it weird how our compulsion doesn't seem to work over here, though," Stefan added.

"And how my magic doesn't seem to affect them either," Bonnie nodded her head in agreement.

"The only thing we can do is kill them," Jeremy spoke up.

"Then I say, let's do it!" Sherry said. "Let the Hunger Games begin!"

* * *

A/N: I guess Christmas came early this year! Here's a chapter because you guys are awesome. Also I'm halfway through the next chapter. I think I'll post it on the 25th as a Christmas present.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: I am so, so sorry you guys! I wrote this chapter a really long time ago and forgot to post it over here. I also guess I haven't been on here in a very long time so...please don't hate me...

* * *

"Hey Stefan," Damon called out as they walked through the dark woods which seemed to be leading to nowhere in particular, "If Elena's Katniss, does that make you Gale and me Peeta?"

Stefan just glared at his brother, tired and pissed. They had been walking on this yellow brick road again for a while now and there was only so much of Damon's attitude that he could tolerate in a day.

"I don't think I want to be Peeta," Damon continued to talk, pretending that he couldn't see Stefan's death glare.

"The only thing you're going to be is dead meat if you don't shut up," Rebekah called out from right behind him. Before Damon could react though, Sherry suddenly stopped walking and the others felt confused, not seeing or sensing a threat nearby.

"Bekah," Sherry stretched out the Original vampire's name, "I don't really want to make you uncomfortable but I think that's Elijah and Katherine out in the fields."

Everybody looked in the direction that Sherry had pointed to and, sure enough, saw Elijah and Katherine kissing each other.

"I don't think that we should interrupt them," Sherry said, not knowing what to do. Every single one of them was clearly uncomfortable, one more so than the others.

"Elijah!" Rebekah called out to him, appearing next to him a second later, "Don't you know that you are supposed to be following the brick road?"

"Rebekah," Elijah looked over at her, not expecting her to have found him so quickly, "I was searching for you everywhere. I was worried about you"

"Oh I could see how very concerned you were for my well-being, brother," Rebekah said, giving Katherine the dirty-eye. "But we must hurry."

As they started walking again, there was an awkward silence amongst the group members. They tried hard not to stare at Katherine or Elijah or alternate between looking at the both of them.

"So, Katherine and Elijah, huh," Damon said, not even trying to act like he hadn't seen the scene that had taken place out in the fields, "has a nice ring to it."

"I ship it!" Sherry spoke up, agreeing with Damon.

"You ship everything," Damon said with a roll of his eyes.

"You should be thankful for that. You know that I choose to ship Delena over Stelena , which makes me think about what Katherine and Elijah's ship name should be," Sherry said excited clapping her hands together.

"Kelijah?" Bonnie questioned.

"Katjah or Elirine?" Jeremy tried testing the words in his mouth but frowned when none of them made any sense.

What about Etherine?" Rebekah asked, joining in with their little game.

"I got it," Sherry suddenly exclaimed, "Pikaelson."

"It does have a nice ring to it," Stefan admitted. Sherry grinned at his response.

"Stefan!" Elena glared at him.

"Oh come on Elena," Damon said, "lighten up a little bit."

"Well if they get a ship name, don't you think that Matt and Rebekah should get one too?" Elena asked all of a sudden, a small smile on her face. "I vote for Dikaelson!"

"Monovan?" Elijah suddenly spoke up.

"Hey guys," Sherry gave a short laugh, "How about Ratt?

"Mebekah's better, don't you think?" Katherine suggested.

"We can use both," Bonnie said, "Mebekah Dikaelson."

I think Ratt Monovan sounds better," Jeremy said with a chuckle.

"Is that Nik?" Rebekah pointed at the two people walking on the road some distance in front of them.

" Niklaus is with a woman," Elijah stated.

"Oh not him too," Rebekah covered her face with her hands.

"It's Caroline!" Elena burst out running towards them, "She's with Klaus." Bonnie sprinted towards them too, right behind Elena.

"What's Klaus doing with Caroline?" Jeremy questioned, "And where's Tyler?"

"Hence the ship name Klaroline," Sherry quietly said to him.

"Looks like the Torwood ship just sank," Jeremy replied with a grimace.


	13. OH MY GOD!

OH MY GOD YOU GUYS MY STORY 'THE SUPERNATURAL SHERRY DIARIES' JUST GOT CHOSEN FOR A HUGE COMPETITION ON WATTPAD AND I'M SO EXCITED. I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW.

IF YOU GUYS WANT TO SUPPORT ME FOR THE COMPETITION JUST HEAD ON OVER TO THE LINK THAT I'VE GIVEN IN MY BIO AND VOTE FOR THE VERY FIRST CHAPTER OF THE STORY.

JUST PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY MORE QUESTIONS.

-SHERRY


End file.
